tarde o temprano
by Stellita Cullen
Summary: One shot. sacado de la cancion tarde o temprano de Tommy Torrez


Gracias a Alice, voy camino a una fiesta de… como era?.. cierto!

FLASH BACK

Estaba tocando Claro de Luna, cuando, un tornado llego al salón.

-Hermanito! Vienes conmigo a una fiesta, así que termina de tocar y te cambias ok? Ya deje tu ropa en tu cama.

- De quien es Alice?

-Es del novio de la hermana de mi Jasper- típico de Alice- hoy voy a conocerla, a ella y a su novio; creo que también va a ir su hermana… - valla! Una gran reunión

-y porque tengo que ir yo?

-hermanito!! Tuve una visión, algo pasara contigo hoy- oh! Cierto; la gran Allí y sus visiones- y.. –esa cara de gato!- Jasper me va a presentar a su hermana… necesito apoyo!!!

-esta bien- dije suspirando- voy contigo- dije levantándome del piano para cambiarme.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Llegamos al bar y al entrar lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos cafés, me quede hipnotizados por ellos

-Edward?

Cuando reaccione me di cuenta que era Jasper quien me llamaba; junto a el había otra chava muy guapa, pero al mismo tiempo muy parecida a el.. rubia, con muchas curvas, ojos azules… junto a ella había otro chavo muy musculoso, tanto que daba miedo; pero su cara era como la de un niño, de seguro el novio de su hermana, pero junto a el estaba… un ángel! Su cabello ondulado castaño que se veía sedoso, sus ojos tan transparentes y profundos, su piel tan transparente…

-Edward te presento a mi hermana Rosalie- Dijo Jasper sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y señalando a la rubia

-mucho gusto Rosalie- le dije dándole la mano

-igualmente Edward- dijo estrechándome la mano- te presento a mi novio y a su hermana: Emmett y Bella- dijo mientras señalaba al musculoso y al ángel _"Bella.. su nombre es tal y como ella es"_

- un gusto

-igualmente- dijo Emmett dándome un fuerte apretón de manos

-chicos!! Vamos a bailar- dijo animadamente Alice

-mejor yo quiero ir a tomar un trago- dijo Bella

- yo también chicos, voy a buscar una mesa para todos.. esta bien?- les dije viendo a todos

- me parece bien, vamos- dijo Jasper

Cuando encontramos una mesa todos se fueron, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos. Pasamos un tiempo conversando; se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba, y sus reacciones tan inesperadas me dejaban intricado, pero, a pesar de eso podía darme cuenta que era sencilla, cariñosa, se preocupaba por los demás…_ "si.. es un ángel"_

Y ahora aquí estamos bailando después de rogarle mucho..

-muy bien!! En unos momentos va a ver un apagón donde pueden hacer lo que les plazca!- dijo el Dj ganándose muchos gritos

"_genial"_ fue lo único que pude pensar antes de voltearla a ver y perderme en esos ojos chocolates, de repente, la luz se fue y solo sentí una gran corriente eléctrica, como si Bella fuera un imán para mi y, cuando menos me di cuenta, mis labios ya estaban sobre los de ella.

El beso comenzó lento y cuando trace con mi lengua su labio inferior pidiendo permiso y, sentir como ella me correspondía y me daba el permiso… el beso se fue tornando mas apasionado; hasta.. que… se prendieron las luces y nos separamos.

"_vamos Edward di algo!"_ –y así el león se enamoro de la oveja- _"genial.. ahora me creerá loco"_ lo que no me imagine fue lo que ella hizo a continuación…

-jajaja- se empezó a reír!- que oveja tan estúpida!

Le di mi sonrisa torcida, lo que la hizo sonrojarse- que león tan morboso y masoquista!

Y dicho eso nos volvimos a besar pero ahora… con… dulzura, pero, de repente Bella se tenso y se separó _"abre hecho algo mal?"_

-Edward… perdóname.. pero es que es… estoy con otra persona

Me quede en shock

-Edward! Bella!- era Alice- ya es tarde… Emmett ya quiere llevarte a casa Bella

-si… adiós Alice, Edward- y dicho eso se fue mi ángel.

-paso algo que quieras contarme Edward?- pregunto mi "dulce hermanita" (nótese el sarcasmo)

- te digo en la casa, yo ya me voy también… disfruta con Jasper- y dicho eso me fui

A penas arranque el auto y me perdí en mis pensamientos, porque, aunque prometí no enamorarme caí así de repente con verla a los ojos? Y porque cuando por fin conocí al amor de mi vida… tiene que estar con otra persona?

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi habitación, me metí a bañar y justo cuando salí ya ahí estaba Alice esperándome

-bueno hermanito, ahora si me cuentas?

Y suspirando me senté y le conté todo, como me quede enamorado de ella al instante, el baile, los besos…- y aun así Alice, tiene novio y yo… prometí no volverme a enamorar

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Ella es el amor de tu vida y por Dios! Ni estabas enamorado de Tanya… yo se que ni te dolió perderla- Tenía razón.. reflexionado lo que sentía con Tanya no tiene ninguna comparación con lo que siento por Bella- Edward! Pélame! Que vas a hacer?- me reclamo Alice pidiendo mi atención.

-no… lo se Alice- dije suspirando

En ese a la pequeña diablillo… digo mi hermana.. se le iluminaron los ojos- YO SI SE!!- dijo gritando mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número:

-hola? Rosalie? Oye! Me pasas el número de Bella? Necesito decirle unas cosas para una salida que quiero hacer para solo nosotras tres, si?- agarro una hoja de papel y escribió un número en ella- muy bien gracias Rosalie… mañana te hablo para terminar de planear la salida.. adiós!- y dicho eso colgó y se volteó hacia mi- aquí tienes hermanito, pelea por ella- me guiño y salió de mi habitación.

Al día siguiente, la primero que hice fue ir al piano, pero no me podía concentrar! No sabía que decirle a Bella… bueno.. creo que primero voy a tener que llamarla, saque mi celular y marque el número que me dio Alice

-hola?- era Bella.. me quede congelado- hola?

-hola Bella soy Edward… solo te quiero decir que me cautivaste y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti… voy a luchar por ti- _"genial Edward, porque no piensas antes de hablar!"_ me reprendía mientras seguía el silencio al otro lado de la línea

-muchas gracias Edward, ya me ayudaste a tomar mi decisión- y con eso colgó _"decisión? A que se referirá?"_

-Edward, dice mama que si no vas a desayunar?- me dijo Alice

-ya voy Alice- dije todavía meditando lo que me había dicho Bella

- ya le hablaste?

-si… pero no entiendo lo que me dijo

-suelta la sopa!- dijo dando brinquitos, y le conte la muy corta charla por teléfono (si se le puede decir asi)

-vaya- dijo muy pensativa- que se traerá entre manos?

-sabes algo que yo no sepa?- le dije tratándole de sacar lo que ella sabía

-pues según Rosalie, Bella tiene problemas con Jacob…-_"que?! Quien es ese chucho?"_, de seguro que en mi cara se noto porque Alice se apresuro a decir- Jacob es su novio

-CHICOSS! QUE ESPERAN!- grito nuestra madre: Esme

FLASH BACK

Despues de desayunar, me puse a tocar el piano mientras Esme me escuchaba sentada en el sofá, hasta que Alice llego…

-mama, dejarías a Edward salir al parque?- le pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-claro que si, pero Edward, porque no me lo pediste tu?-me pregunto esme

-porque no sabia que tenia que ir- le dije mirando a Alice- entonces… yo quiero irme ahorita Alice?

-si hermanito, algo me dice que vallas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora aquí estoy, entrando al parque; a primera vista no habia nada interesante asi que me fui a sentar a una banca, cuando vi a una pareja peleando, pero, cuando el chavo se fue… no me lo podía creer! Era mi angel

"_asi que ese chucho era Jacob, porque estarán peleando?"_

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Bella estaba frente a mi y, caundo le mire a los ojos, ya me estaba diciendo todo…

_Falta muy poco para que regreses_

_El reloj está en mi contra_

_Las horas parecen meses_

_Y aunque me digan que me aferro a lo imposible_

_Ellos no saben lo rico que se siente_

_Cuando mi cuerpo se acerca a unos metros del tuyo_

_La gravedad del momento es tan fuerte_

_Que no dudo que tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí._

_No es que yo crea que seamos tan distintos_

_Pero tu instinto juega con los míos_

_Y es que tarde o temprano, nena_

_Ha de cambiar _

_Harás tu entrada... como solo tú puedes_

_Y nos rendiremos en brazos de nuestro destino_

_Cada beso será tan urgente_

_Y es que sabes que tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_Pasan los días y luego las semanas_

_Y ahora te veo pasar_

_con el tipo ese_

_Que va tan seguro porque no sabe_

_Que cuando tus ojos encuentran mi fija mirada_

_Tu me dejas saber que todo es pura fachada_

_Que lo usas a él para jugar con mi mente._

_Ya no queda más que ser paciente_

_Porque es claro que tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_Tarde o temprano_

_Tarde o temprano_

_Te derrumbas sobre mí_

_Tarde o temprano_

_aterrizas sobre mí._

**Espero que le haya gustado… Nos vemos ^^ **

**Review???**


End file.
